Blue Raspberry
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Gabriel reunites with the Winchesters. Third in the Angels and Aliens Series


Series: Angels and Aliens  
Fandom: Torchwood/Supernatural  
Characters/Pairing: Ianto!Gabriel, Sam, Dean/Castiel  
Spoilers/Warnings: Changing Channels,  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Supernatural  
Summary: Gabriel Reunites with the Winchesters

**Blue Raspberry**

Dean hated Gabriel. He had so many reasons to, the Archangel having fucked around with his life so many times already. But none of his past actions compared with him fucking dying on them.

Castiel was moping around like a wet cat, lost without the older brother he'd only recently been reunited with. Dean wanted to comfort him, wanted to say something meaningful but all he could give was physical.

Sam, if anything, was worse. It was like Jess all over again except Sam hadn't even made it to first base with him. Dean didn't know what to do for him either and it made him feel like shit because Sam was his brother and he was suppose to know what to do.

Even Dean was feeling the loss of Gabriel just a little more than he expected. He'd had fun verbally sparing with the Archangel turned Trickster, not that he'd ever admit it. It was boring without him around but he wasn't so insensitive as to play around with Castiel's and Sam's feelings at this time.

Still, they had work to do, demons to kill, cases to solve and angels to piss off. Dean was out of his personal comfort zone but at least there was Hunting to fall back on. Except, things were slowing down. The supernatural were getting ready for the big show down, like they knew it was coming soon. Only the creatures, like werewolves and vampires, that needed to hunt to survive, weren't slowing down. They couldn't afford to though they were being more careful than ever.

Dean shot up in surprise as he heard Sam yell and he was reaching for the knife under his pillow when Sam came flying out of the bathroom and tackled him. He instinctually fought back, throwing his weight back by pushing off with his arms and managed to roll them over. It caused them to fall off the bed, took the breath out of both of them, Sam more than Dean. Dean rolled away and got into a defensive stance.

"What the hell Sammy?" he demanded, breathing heavily as the shot of adrenaline wore off.

Sam was glaring at him like _he_ was Lucifer as he stood up and crossed his arms. "Stop playing games with me Dean."

Dean balked, "I'm not doing anything."

Sam snorted, "No, of course not, you couldn't possibly be messing with my hand."

Dean frowned. He may mess around a lot with Sam's head but he knew that he _hadn't_ done anything, which meant it was someone else. If it was Lucifer again he really was going to have to demand Castiel find _something_ to stop it.

"It's not me Sam."

"Yeah," Sam said unconvinced. "Right."

As suddenly as he'd come at Dean he was gone, back into the bathroom with the door slammed and locked. Dean only relaxed when he was sure Sam wasn't going to try and attack him again and collapsed onto his bed. His brother was such a girl.

* * *

Sam wasn't aware of anything funny going on at first. The first time it happened he was going through his bag looking for a slip of paper he'd stashed in there after Dean had given it to him months before and came up with a handful of Hershey's Kisses. The discovery sent a wave of shock and grief through him and he stared at the five red covered chocolate, everything else forgotten. He only remembered what he'd been doing when Dean yelled at him to hurry up.

He was clueless when he found a single chocolate heart in the glove compartment, the cheap kind you can only find for Valentine's Day. It was wrapped in pink foil and he thought it odd that he would find it when he'd seen Dean rooting through it hundreds of times before.

He started getting suspicious when he found a pair of Gabriel's favourite lollypops (he refused to call them suckers because of the related innuendo) in the pockets of a pair of pants he wore less than the others. The lollypops came in a variety of flavours, all of which Gabriel liked, but the two in Sam's pockets were his favourite kind.

Chocolate and candies kept turning up more frequently after that till eventually he was finding something every day. He bore the pain it brought silently, unable to show his weakness for fear of being mocked as a 'girl' again. And besides, he didn't need to pile his problems on dean, not when he suspected it might be Dean who was playing him.

It was just getting to be too much though. Every day there was a new reminder of what he'd lost, of what he'd never had and he just wanted to stop. He wanted Dean to stop but he didn't want to be overly confrontational about it either.

He lost his mind for a short time when he opened his personal effects bag and found that instead of his effects, the bag was filled with various chocolates and candies. It hurt so much and it made him so angry that he just couldn't stop himself from lashing out.

* * *

After being randomly attacked Dean decided they needed to go out and get drunk. Sam wasn't on board with the idea but after some pestering he consented. Dean called Castiel and invited him too and while, initially Sam felt comfortable, as time wore on he felt more and more like a third wheel. The drunker Dean got the more attention he turned to Cas. Sam had no wish to be there when they decided it was to jump each other's bones.

He excused himself, not that they noticed, and headed to the bar. He probably should just got out of there, but he wanted to drown his sorrows in some hard liquor now that he'd gotten a few beers in him.

At the bar he was joined by a well polished man in a suit. Sam looked him over, noticed how well tailored the suit was, how good he looked in it, and how he subtly eyed Sam. He was probably somewhere between Sam and Dean's ages, built more like Dean but was closer to Sam's height, had short dark hair and the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen. They were so blue they almost glowed.

"You related to one of them?" the man asked in what he was going to guess was a British accent but wasn't quite sure.

"Huh?" Sam replied a little startled.

The man chuckled softly and nodded towards Dean and Castiel. "You related?"

Sam glanced at them. Dean was so close to Cas he might as well have been sitting on him and he could only guess where one of his hands had disappeared. Castiel obviously didn't mind.

"The shorter one." Sam said turning back to the stranger. "He's my brother."

The stranger nodded, "Don't I know it. Anyone I'm interested in are either world class assholes or end up dead."

He drained his glass and motioned to the bartender for a refill.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not dead," he said smiling.

Sam snorted, "But you're an asshole?"

He smiled widely at Sam with a bit of a blush, "I can be, but so can everybody else."

"I'm Sam."

The other man nodded, "I'm Gabe."

It felt like a knife had been twisted in Sam's gut. What were the odds of this occurring? Why did this man's name have to be Gabe?

"Are you ok?" Gabe asked concerned, reaching a hand out to lay on his arm.

Sam flinched and Gabe pulled his hand back and let it rest on the counter top centimeters from him. "I'm sorry."

"No," Sam protested, "I'm sorry, it's just that a friend of ours, who was traveling with us died in a month and a half ago. His name was Gabriel."

Gabe nodded, "I can leave?"

Sam's eyebrow rose, "I thought you were an asshole."

Gabe smiled and leaned in to give Sam a short kiss. "Only sometimes."

* * *

Inside Gabe's head, the two consciousness that resided there were arguing fiercely. Gabriel was enjoying himself, pretending to be someone else while talking with Sam. Ianto was a hundred percent against it, telling him he was an idiot and that this little game wasn't going to win him any favours.

"He's not going to want to be with you if you continue to hurt him," Ianto cautioned.

"Who says I wanted to be with him?" Gabriel countered.

"You just kissed him."

Gabriel gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. "Means nothing."

"I don't believe you," Ianto shoved and it gave them both a head ache.

Outwardly Gabe winced but shook off Sam's concern, citing it as just a long day at work.

"Cut the shit," Gabriel added to Ianto.

"Screw you," Ianto snarled and he shoved again, this time much harder.

* * *

Gabe lost his balance and Sam was quick to steady him, noting the look of intense pain that briefly flashed across his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Gabe blinked and nodded, straightening up. He gave Sam a reassuring smile, "I think I may have drank more than I realized."

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was something else, but Gabe's accent had thickened dramatically. It made Sam's stomach flutter. There was something about it that resonated within him, and the heightened accent increased the experience tenfold. By the end of the night, if things went right he would be a puddle of goo.

But then Sam thought that maybe something else entirely different was going on when Gabe searched his jacket pockets and pulled out a very familiar looking lollypop. Sam's favourite kind.

He started to unwrap it but suddenly aimed it at Sam, "Want one?"

Sam didn't know how to respond to that. Things were falling into place; the candies, the chocolates, this man named Gabe. It wasn't a coincidence.

"You fucking bastard," Sam snarled and when Gabe didn't recoil, just continued to look at him, he knew. He knew and dammit, why?

Blind fury descended upon him and he had in mind to start a fight except he knew he couldn't. The less attention they brought to themselves the better so he got up and left, sparing Gabriel one last hateful glare.

He detoured to Dean and Castiel. "We need to go."

Dean looked up at him annoyed while Castiel looked contemplative. "Why?"

"We just do Dean," Sam snarled. "Now."

Sam didn't bother to wait for them. He just left the bar and went out to the Impala hoping that he never had to see Gabriel ever again.

* * *

Dean woke up to Castiel in his most angel pensive state, Sam had a variety of guns in front of him and their most powerful handgun in his hand and they were both looking at a stranger lounging semi-comfortable in the hotel chairs, a smirk on his face.

"Sam," he drew the name out.

"Dean," Sam replied immediately.

"What the fuck?"

"Nice to see you too Dean," the stranger said, his accent soft but noticeable.

Dean frowned at him, "I repeat: what the fuck?"

"I'm hurt Dean, I really am." Then the stranger pulled out a sucker, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth with a grin.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Dean groaned. "Is this going to be a reoccurring theme in our dealings with you or are you back for good this time?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I actually expected you to yell at me the loudest," Gabriel said.

"Nah," Dean smirked. "You'll get enough of that from Sam and Cas. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show. By the way, love the new suit. Where'd you get him?"

"Wales," Gabriel replied, thickening the accent momentarily. "His family use to Hunt, not that he'd really known until he met me. He's quite fun."

Dean chuckled as he propped up his pillows and leaned back. "Action. Oh, wait. Sammy, do we have popcorn?"

Gabriel laughed and snapped his fingers. A bowl of popcorn materialized in Dean's hands and he grinned. This was a perfect way to start his morning.

"You died," Castiel started the show.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "The body died, but I managed to escape. Unlike my previous body this one is actually a vessel."

"Why'd you take a vessel?" Castiel asked.

"Why'd it take you so damn long?" Sam added.

Gabriel glanced at him and Dean rolled his eyes. They really needed to get over themselves and fuck already.

"It takes too long to build a body," Gabriel answered Castiel first, still looking at Sam. "It doesn't take as long to convince your vessel to say yes."

Dean didn't care much for that comment, and it looked like Sam didn't either.

"Holy tax accountant?" Dean asked.

"Under appreciated civil servant," Gabriel replied.

"A cop?" Sam asked surprised.

Gabriel shook his head, "Special Ops Government work but don't worry. They won't ever think to look for him here."

"They why didn't you at least tell us you were still alive?" Sam got right back on track.

"I didn't think it would take so long."

"And last night?"

"Last night?" Dean demanded.

"Why didn't I sense you?" Castiel asked.

"Last night was just a bit of fun and - ow, _motherfucker!_" Gabriel shouted leaning over and clutching his head. Sam and Cas both reacted immediately, going to him, though Dean only tensed and waited.

"This happened last night too," Sam mentioned. "But it wasn't this bad."

"I'm fine," Gabriel said, pushing them both back though they hovered, and Dean noticed that the accent had thickened. "Last night I was being an idiot. It won't happen again."

Dean blinked and stared at Gabriel in shock which slowly gave way to suspicion. "You sure you're the Trickster?"

"It's him," Castiel confirmed immediately. "But you are acting strange brother."

Gabriel shrugged but chose not to answer and Dean figured he was hiding something, except that Gabriel was always hiding something.

"You've fallen too far Castiel," Gabriel said. "You wouldn't be able to sense an angel unless they were sitting on you and even then…" Gabriel shrugged again. "Life blows."

Dean snorted. That certainly was true. Sam took a breath, signaling that he was ready for another round of questioning, but before he could even open his mouth Gabriel was on him, kissing him senseless.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said softly, pulling away.

Dean sighed and pushed the popcorn away, half empty. Sam had been reduced to a brainless puddle of mush and Cas seemed to have accepted everything Gabriel had to say, maybe even forgiven him. This morning's entertainment had completely failed him.


End file.
